


A Sirius Adventure

by CheekyTorah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, DO NOT COPY, Do not repost, Dom/sub Undertones, Don’t Copy, Don’t Repost, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Party, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgy, Post-Hogwarts, Swing Party, Swingers, Threesome - M/M/M, Traveling, Voyeurism, Wax Play, in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah
Summary: Though he hated leaving Harry behind, he had to do this. For once, doing something that wasn’t for the war, to protect his godson, to honour his best friend's name, or to let the love of his life to be happy. This was just for him.





	A Sirius Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).

> **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sirius/Neville/Charlie, Sirius/Harry/Draco, Sirius/Draco  
**Disclaimer: ** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
**Notes:** Warning: Explicit Sexual Scene between Sirius and Harry. Thank you to my Patient, kind and encouraging Beta: icarusinflight. A gift for digthewriter.

It didn’t completely erase the years of torment, the years of his life lost, but it helped considerably. The world was just waiting for Sirius Black to explore it. The war had ended, Harry moved into Grimmauld Place and applied to the Auror Training program just like Sirius and James had done straight out of Hogwarts. Harry vowed to help raise Teddy with Remus after Tonks’ death, giving Sirius the freedom and reassurance to leave. Though he hated leaving Harry behind, he had to do this. For once, doing something that wasn’t for the war, to protect his godson, to honour his best friend's name, or to let the love of his life to be happy. This was just for him.

So Sirius left shortly after the war and explored the world. He went to Wales first, then France, Italy, Spain, Greece, Poland. By the end of his third year travelling he had explored a good portion of Europe. Tempted by the warmth in the letters from his godson, he thought about going home, but Africa was calling his name. So he spent the next two years in Africa, the following three in Asia, two more in the Caribbean. He met many handsome blokes on his travels, spent some days rolling around in sheets, and nights having quickies in bar bathrooms. Then he traveled to North America and met Marcus. Marcus was beautiful, and probably far too young. Sirius was 47 but he knew with his long dark hair, lean muscles, broad shoulders he was still quite fit. Attractive younger men had never been difficult for him to pull. Then there was Marcus, only 30 with curly, honey coloured hair, slender long limbs and a soft smile. One couldn’t say Sirius Black didn’t have a type.

He spent a wonderful year with Marcus in Canada. Marcus was a teacher at the local school of magic, and though Sirius thought it might have been time to settle down, it wasn’t long before he could feel the need to move again. They parted ways on good terms and an open invitation for the future. It took two more years exploring North and South America, but finally, Sirius was feeling a bit homesick. He missed his godson, he missed his best friend Remus, and even the bloody half dead house-elf muttering obscenities under his breath. So, he decided to make his way home. One evening in mid-October, 13 years after the war, he caught a Portkey in Lima, Peru going to London, England. From there he apparated outside his house. 12 Grimmauld Place looked the same, unsurprising to Sirius, as he walked through the wards, and up the stairs. The hidden house had the same gate outside the stairs, the same pale bricks and the same flowers his mother had planted when he was a child, spelled to live through all weathers. 

He opened the door and wandered down the hall, peering around looking for a sign of Harry. He stopped at the sitting room, his jaw went slack and his pack fell to the floor. Sirius was shocked. This was new.

There were about ten people in the sitting room, most of them half or completely starkers and on display for the others. He saw red, brown, blonde hair on young and old bodies writhing together on a chaise in the corner. There was a lovely looking young bloke tied to the mantle, while a man in leather probably about Sirius’ age was pouring hot wax down his chest. Two young men were on display masturbating in the middle of the room with what looked like large dildos magically fucking them as they moaned with pleasure. Finally there was a man about Harry’s age in just a white frilly thong serving two wanking men drinks as they watched the scene around them.

Sirius’ head spun, what in the-bloody-hell had happened to his house? Not that he was completely opposed to the interesting displays around him. No, he’d have to be blind and stupid not to enjoy all the benefits of that, but where was Harry? Why had he not told Sirius about his new life after the war in the hundreds of letters they’d exchanged over the years? Apparently Sirius had been gone far too long.

Sirius took a seat in one of the empty chairs, enjoying the view. Merlin, it had been too long since he had enjoyed himself so freely, but really should he? Harry was likely around somewhere. But Sirius decided he deserved to indulge. This was his house, besides it was obvious that if this was what Harry had decided to do at Grimmauld Place, then Sirius would damn well enjoy it. It more than brightened up the dark memories in the cold, dreary place. 

Sirius slipped his hand in his trousers and pants, squeezing the head of his twitching cock. He watched, entranced, as the blond man with red coloured streaks played with the nipple of the brunette. Sirius pulled out his prick and gave a sharp and twisting tug. The purple toy appeared to Sirius, to be doing its job, making its user squirm as it thrust harder, faster inside the brunette who moaned loudly. Letting his head fall back, the blonde groaned and with a flick of his wrist made the toy wider suddenly. The blond man bucked up and came with long spurts all over himself. 

Sirius moaned quietly and pulled his trousers to his ankles. One hand pulled slowly on his length while the other reached between his legs and fondled his balls before reaching farther and slipping a now slick finger around his rim. He watched as the brunette man had flipped over and while the dildo was still thrust in and out of him he was licking the other man clean. Merlin, it was a sight. Sirius bucked his hips up into his fist, pulling once, twice and burst with his release white ribbons decorating his fist and thighs. He slowed his pace, leisurely stroking himself through the aftershocks until he was spent. 

He cleaned up with a wave of his wand and put himself away. Now that he had enjoyed himself a bit, Sirius wandered down through the house towards the kitchen, adjusting his trousers as he went as he was constantly met with more couples, or small groups of people in lewd positions. 

He considered that maybe Harry wasn’t comfortable sharing his gay, and apparently very kinky, side of himself to his godfather. It’s not like Sirius was forthcoming about his history with Remus in school. Sirius mentally scolded himself for not being more open with Harry, for hiding such an important piece of his life from the boy, for leaving when Harry must have had so many questions. James would have been sure Harry had someone to talk to, but damn it, Sirius should have been around for the boy. As he admonished himself for his lengthy trip he almost stumbled when he came to a stop at the doorway of the kitchen. 

Red hair, large-toned muscles, and a round perfect arse was the first thing he saw, the back of a well built man with lean denim-clad legs wrapped around his hips. Sirius’ eyes looked up the solid back of the red head and saw the pale brunette with his lean muscled arms wrapped around his shoulders, and his groin pressing rhythmically against the red heads. Eyes opened and for a moment Sirius thought he saw a young Remus but he realised he had actually caught the eyes of Neville Longbottom. The boy had filled out, he was no longer the thin lanky boy he remembered following Harry around back in his days at school. He was now a built and attractive man.

Neville pulled away from kissing the man he was straddling, pressing his groin harder and faster against the red-head as he stared at Sirius intently over his shoulder. Sirius felt his formerly spent, now throbbing cock leak from watching the two men in front of him. Merlin, Sirius was horny. He hadn’t had a good shag in months. He squeezed himself through his trousers and palmed the length as he watched Neville grind himself against, gods that was a Weasley for sure, but which one? It didn’t matter, and Sirius involuntarily bucked his hips as his eyes took in the sight before him. Hips pressing together, Neville’s cheeks flushed, mouth slack. The jingle of belts and buckles brought Sirius out of a trance and cocks were pulled from the confines of their clothing. Neville whispered in his lovers ear and the red-head, Charlie Weasley, turned, smirked and winked at Sirius before grasping both their cocks together. Sirius continued to palm himself as he watched their sweaty bodies, chests heaving, cocks dripping.  
When they came, Sirius had the impulse to go aid them in the clean up, licking their cocks clean and shoving one of them down and fucking them senseless. He refrained, pushing off the wall and winking at the couple breathing heavily in the aftershocks of their orgasm and headed back to the stairs making a beeline for his room. He needed to bring himself off, then have a nice long sleep and talk to his godson in the morning.

As Sirius passed through the house, he walked past the doorway to the garden, and the sounds coming from outside had him curious. Sirius walked through the overgrown bushes and was startled to find Bill Weasley with an older man on his knees in front of him. He was seemingly getting a very enthusiastic blow job from, Sirius froze, Remus Lupin. Jealousy pulled at his stomach, but knowing he had no right to such a feeling, Sirius shook it off, backed away quickly and made a break for the stairs to the bedrooms. He had no problem kicking people out of his bed if he had to.

Sirius heard hushed moans, and bed springs squeaking as he walked down the hallway leading to his room, the door was ajar and he peered into the room. His cock throbbed painfully in the tight trousers as he watched blonde hair bob between Harry’s legs. Harry had grown into quite the man, all caramel skin with black tufts of hair and hard muscles.

Harry writhed on the bed, a moan escaping his mouth. He was thrusting erratically and gasping loudly, getting closer to the edge. His bottom lip was swollen from biting it, one hand cupping the back of a head of blonde hair, and the other tangled in sheets. Wild hair shaggy and long, fanned out against the pillows. Green eyes locked onto his. Oh shit, Harry noticed him watching.

“Sirius!” Harry gasped in shock, but he had obviously been too close.

Sirius watched with pleased amazement as Harry came, shaking and jerking, down the other man’s throat.

“I didn’t realize we were roleplaying again today, love.” A rough voice spoke, and Sirius gaped when he saw Draco Malfoy smirking up at Harry.

“No, I erm, Sirius. Fuck,” Harry pulled a pillow over his lap and pointed at Sirius.

Draco raised a brow at the man hovering in the doorway.

“Do you often roleplay about—” Sirius began.

Harry turned a furious darker colour and Draco grinned, pulling on his briefs and slipping out of the room muttering, “I’ll let you deal with this, Potter. It's now or never, hmm?”

“Traitor!” Harry grumbled as he pulled his denims on, not bothering to look for his pants. 

Sirius watched with amusement as Harry fumbled with his jeans, searching the sheets for his pants and shirt. When he bent over, Sirius appraised his round and well muscled arse. Harry turned to look at Sirius sheepishly and Sirius took in the large bulge pressing against his pants. Harry was obviously hung. Sirius stopped himself from licking his lips at the thought of Harry’s hard cock in his mouth.

“Harry, what have you done to my house?”

“Erm, well—”

“And why are you shagging in my bed?” Sirius took a step into the room, closer to Harry.

“I, uh—”

“Do you often pretend Draco is me when you—”

“Stop! I can’t even. We are not having this conversation.” Harry buried his face in his hands and slumped down on the edge of the bed.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Harry,” Sirius spoke softly and sat beside Harry on the bed.

Harry looked up at Sirius curiously, and Sirius had never realized how beautiful the man before him was. He never really raised Harry, he wasn’t the boys father, and he was hardly a guardian of any sort, not really. Molly had stepped into that role, and had done a far better job than Sirius ever could have. Harry was also older than some of the men Sirius had shagged over the last 13 years. Harry was obviously attracted to him, and Sirius would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least curious what it would be like to bury himself in that sexy body.

“Draco knows that I—he’s okay with it, only at kink night and swingers parties.” Harry admitted, leaning into Sirius, staring at his mouth. “So maybe, just this once?”

Sirius captured his lips in a fiery kiss, pushed him down onto the bed and straddled his hips. Sirius fumbled with the button and fly, before pulling the denims down quickly and freeing Harry’s large, heavy cock. 

“So, you liked it when Draco would suck your cock, and pretend he was me? Tell me if the real thing measures up to your fantasy.” Sirius said roughly before pulling the head of Harry’s leaking cock into his mouth. 

Taking the full length completely and burrowing his nose into the hairs at the base, he moaned. Harry tasted amazing; sweet and a bit salty, smelled like sex and musk, and the sounds coming from his mouth were wanton, and so very sexy. Sirius pulled up and swirled his tongue around the head, pressed his tongue into the slit before he sunk back down again running his tongue along the vein underneath Harry’s cock. Hollowing his cheeks, and sucking hard he pulled back and forth, nipping and licking as he went. 

Harry’s toes were curled, Sirius could see them, thigh muscles jumping, and hips bucking. His hand was buried in Sirius’ hair encouraging him to go on. When Sirius brought Harry’s cock deep into his throat Harry groaned and muttered curses. Sirius looked up to watch Harry’s face, surprised to see his bright green eyes watching him with fascination and wonder.

“Merlin, Sirius, I’m gunna—” Harry yelled out gripping Sirius’ shoulder in warning. “Sirius move- I’m gunna—”

Sirius huffed and smirked around Harry’s cock. No way was he not taking his only chance to taste Harry’s spunk. Sirius pushed his face down, chin dripping spit, swallowing around Harry’s hard length. He trailed his finger over his chin and with a spit slicked finger he circled the tight muscled entrance in Harry's crease.

Harry screamed as he came, pulsing long and continuously down Sirius’ throat. He was still coming, and Sirius kept on sucking him for long moments after, until finally Harry’s head fell back against the pillows, his whole body twitching in the aftermath. Sirius rubbed his thigh gently, and settled down beside him in the bed, smoothing Harry’s hair and catching his own breath. After ten or so minutes of companionable silence Harry cleared his throat and said,

“That was—”

“Amazing. You are quite magnificent and I’m a god.” Sirius finished for Harry and grinned at him. “Now get out of my room, I’m exhausted.”

Harry hesitated, and then nodded. He slipped on his denims and shirt smiling to himself. He hesitated at the door, looking at Sirius like he might apologize or offer for them to forget this ever happened. Like Sirius would ever do that. This was golden wanking material for the next 20 years.

“Next time, I want him to feel you for a week,” Draco called from down the hall chuckling as Harry stumbled out of the room, muttering curses at his boyfriend.

Sirius groaned and pulled his cock out, it was aching for release. He brought himself off quickly, remembering the way Harry writhed around on his bed, staring at him with those beautiful green eyes and worrying his bottom lip. He groaned loudly as he came with that thought in his head, long white strips over his fist and chest. Grabbing his wand he cleared the mess away and rolled into the Harry smelling covers. He drifted off to sleep with dreams of hard cocks and frilly thongs.


End file.
